1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to tandem image processing.
2. Description of Related Art
In tandem image processing, the image forming device includes a plurality of tandem image processors, which can be of any known type. Accordingly, a plurality of portions, such as separate color separation layers, of an image can be processed in an overlapping, parallel manner. For example, tandem color printing can be used to achieve color printing at high speeds.
A tandem printer can include, for example, two, three, four or more sets of tandem print engines. These print engines can be of any desired type. In various tandem printers, the plurality of tandem print engines print the plurality of colors in an overlapping, parallel manner. In some exemplary embodiments, cyan, yellow, magenta, and/or black print engines are used to produce cyan, yellow, magenta, and/or black image portions, respectively.